


Tres Vasos de Agua [GTA V Roleplay]

by snapebatch



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, What Have I Done
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapebatch/pseuds/snapebatch
Summary: Tres hombres, tres conversaciones, tres vasos de agua. Las palabras son las mejores armas, letales o no.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Tres Vasos de Agua [GTA V Roleplay]

_[ el capítulo está ubicado antes de los capítulos donde H y G forman parte oficialmente del CPN xd y como muchas de mis fics, no tiene mucho sentido uis ]_

Horacio sonríe al amanecer frente a él. La playa era un lugar hermoso cuando estaba vacía y en el amanecer o atardecer. El olor al agua salada y la suave brisa siempre lograba calmar su mente, que se volvía cada vez más ruidosa con el paso de los años. Estaba allí en busca de paz, pero esta vez estaba más que dispuesto a conseguirla, a conseguir la verdadera paz. Había sido un cobarde antes, pero ya no más.

Nadie lo quería, en ningún lado. Nadie iba a extrañarlo, entonces. Gustabo lo tenía a su lado porque se conocían desde pequeños y porque le tenía lástima, no porque lo quisiera en lo más mínimo. Gustabo nunca se lo dijo, pero era obvio. Siempre lo criticaba por sus gustos o por lo que decía, como cuando hacía una pregunta tonta o actuaba de cierta manera. Horacio era una molestia para Gustabo, pero Gustabo era demasiado bueno para alejarlo por completo.

Gustabo era su mejor amigo. Le entristecía saber que él nunca iba a considerarlo ni siquiera un amigo, pero se había acostumbrado al sentimiento. Siempre se acostumbraba, al final.

Sentado en la arena fría, Horacio dibujó en ella una pequeña rosa con el dedo. Le gustaba dibujar pequeñeces. Su padre le dijo que dibujar era de maricones. Él era un maricón, su padre lo sabía. Por eso lo abandonó. Pero estaba bien. Ahora podía estar con quien quiera, y nadie le decía nada malo por ello. No más maricón. Mariconetti sí, piensa, pero él no era el único que lo recibía, así que no lo tomaba como una ofensa personal. Tal vez debería hacerlo, en realidad.

Gustabo estaba durmiendo, en el piso que Horacio alquilaba. Se sentía culpable porque Gustabo, a pesar de tener dinero, no era suficiente como para pagar la renta por completo y vivir cómodamente, pero Horacio le estaba dejando todos sus ahorros. Estaban en el cajón de su mesa de noche, junto con una nota donde ponía toda su información bancaria. Horacio quería agradecerle a Gustabo permitirle quedarse a su lado, a pesar de no quererlo. Creía que si estaba solo no aguantaría tanto tiempo. Ahora no estaba solo, pero se cansó de ser una molestia.

No se molestó en hablarle a Gustabo directamente sobre lo que estaba por hacer, no quería ver la indiferencia que podría recibir, o en el peor de los casos, ver la esperanza y felicidad de su mejor amigo al ver que ya no tendría que aguantarlo. Horacio no era fuerte, lloraría frente a su Gustabo. Gustabo siempre se enojaba cuando él lloraba, aunque nunca le dijo por qué. No le habló a Gustabo, simplemente le dejó su dinero. No quería que el último recuerdo suyo de Gustabo fuera de Gustabo enojado con él porque lloró, como un maricón. Así que su último recuerdo es la pizza que comieron esa noche, mientras bebían unas sodas y miraban programas basuras. Era un buen recuerdo, porque Gustabo estaba relajado y no le interesaba que Horacio se estuviera riendo de lo que veían, a pocos metros de él. Ese era un buen último recuerdo.

En cambio, le envío un mensaje a alguien que sabía no lo buscaría. El superintendente Jack Conway.

El superintendente lo odiaba, tal vez igual o más que Gustabo. No le gustaba nada de lo que Horacio era, y no dudaba en decírselo directamente. A su pesar, a Horacio le gustaba el hombre, aunque era contradictorio. Conway no dejaba de insultarlo, pero lo protegía. Conway lo golpeaba cuando hacía alguna estupidez, pero una vez lo abrazó. Horacio se sintió tontamente un niño pequeño en los brazos de su padre. Había disfrutado ese abrazo, ese sentimiento, como no había disfrutado nada en su vida. Conway lo había abrazado con fuerza, le había palmeado en la espalda. Conway no hacía esas cosas. Conway lo hizo con él y con Gustabo. La tonta mente de Horacio en esos momentos había susurrado que Conway era el padre orgulloso que felicitaba a sus hijos. Pero entonces, Conway lo odiaba. Gustabo tenía la oportunidad de tener a Conway como una figura paterna o un mentor, si fuese el caso. Conway se suicidaría antes de tener que acercarse demasiado a Horacio. Así que, si había alguien que no lo detendría, sería él.

"Gracias por permitirle a Gustabo trabajar para la policía, a pesar de tener que permitírmelo a mí también. Gustabo estaba feliz, créame. Yo también, pero eso no es importante. Por favor, no me debe nada, pero me gustaría como última petición que le diga a Gustabo que lamento haberlo molestado durante gran parte de su vida, pero que ya no lo haré más. Ni a él, ni a usted, ni a nadie. Proteja a Gustabo, por favor. Es una buena persona. Buenos días, señor superintendente" le había enviado a Conway. "Papá", lo había agendado, saboreando la sensación de calidez que siempre le daba en su pecho cuando Conway lo llamaba o mensajeaba para lo que sea.

Lo había cambiado, antes de apagar su teléfono y dejarlo en el coche, estacionado a varios metros de donde él estaba; no quería que si revisaran su móvil y se enteraban que tenía a Conway agendado como "papá" se burlaran más de él. Esperaba que aunque sea, cuando ya no esté, la gente no lo criticara tanto. Era claro que nadie tendría una buena memoria de él, pero al menos no quería arruinarla aún más.

No importaría, en realidad, porque ya estaría muerto. Se preguntaba si iría al cielo o al infierno, si existieran. Probablemente al infierno. A Dios tampoco le gustaba Horacio, sino Horacio no hubiese sufrido tanto odio durante toda su vida.

La mano que no se había dedicado a borrar con molestia el dibujo que hizo en la arena, su mano que cargaba su arma estaba apoyada tranquilamente en su regazo, sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Horacio no tenía prisas. Estaba en un lado muy alejado de la playa, bastante lejos de la ciudad. No habría nadie allí para escuchar nada. Él mismo a penas escuchaba la carretera detrás de él. Él sólo quería ver el amanecer en su totalidad. Una última hermosa vista. Un helicóptero pasó sobre él, pero a Horacio no le importó, mientras respiraba hondo y disfrutaba el aire puro entrando en sus pulmones.

El arma tenía una bala, nada más ni nada menos. No necesitaba más. Lo único que tenía que hacer era sacar el seguro, poner el cañón en su boca y apretar el gatillo. Sólo eso, y Horacio estaría en paz. Gustabo estaría en paz. Conway probablemente sonría un poco, si es que puede sonreír.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Horacio casi salta en su lugar del susto, antes de girar rápidamente su cabeza hacia el hombre de pie, a casi un metro de él. Jack Conway se veía extraño en pantalones de chándal y una chaqueta, en vez de su típico traje con corbata, pero a Horacio le gustaba verlo así, le recordaba que Conway en realidad era lo suficientemente humano como para tener ropa cómoda. Miró el rostro de Conway en busca de alguna emoción, pero estaba raramente neutral. Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, y Horacio se preguntó brevemente si Conway estaba allí porque a él también le gustaba el amanecer en una playa. Seguramente Conway tendría mucha mierda en su cabeza y seguramente también necesitaba despejarse en lugares así. Horacio se sintió repentinamente incómodo: no quería molestar a Conway. Frunció un poco el ceño; él ya estaba por terminar con todo, pero si Conway necesitaba tranquilidad, él podía esperar hasta que el superintendente se vaya. Asintió.

Tal vez le pediría que se vaya, pensó mientras veía al hombre sentándose a su izquierda, sobre la arena y dejando su vista en el amanecer. Si eso sucedía, él pensaba enojarse. Conway vio que estaba allí, pudo irse tranquilamente a cualquier otra parte. Apretó el arma en su mano, su dedo deliberadamente lejos del gatillo, a pesar del seguro. No quería lastimar a Conway. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras veía al superintendente a su lado, el hombre era un completo enigma, sinceramente. Aún no le había dicho nada sobre su apariencia y eso le era extraño: Conway _siempre_ tenía algo que decir sobre su apariencia. Tal vez estaba mal, como aquél día cuando él y Gustabo fueron a verlo, luego del funeral de Ivanov.

—¿Está bien, señor?— preguntó en voz baja, con temor a molestarlo. Tampoco quería tener un último recuerdo de Conway enojado (en demasía) con él. Se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a ver hacia el sol saliente.

—Tal vez lo esté en poco tiempo— responde el superintendente a su lado, girando la cara para mirarlo—. Dime, ¿por qué haces esto?

—Uhm... me gusta la playa— contestó inseguro, sin saber a qué se refería exactamente.

—La playa es un bonito lugar, sí— Conway hizo una pequeña mueca, pero nada más—. No creo que sea bueno arruinar el paisaje con un cadáver, ¿eh?

Horacio parpadeó rápidamente y miró a Conway. Él no había pensando en ello, pero de todas formas estaba en un lugar bastante alejado de donde el público habituaba estar, así que no creyó que su cuerpo fuese una molestia. Tal vez a Conway volviera a ir allí en algún momento y no quería él lidiar con su cuerpo luego.

—Puedo irme a otro lado, si a usted le molesta— Horacio le dio una sonrisa sin ganas. Hasta el último momento siempre tenía que poner la comodidad de los demás por sobre la suya, pero no quería molestar a nadie. Conway estaba negando con la cabeza.

—Quiero que hables conmigo, Horacio. ¿Por qué quieres suicidarte?

Oh.

_Oh._

_¿Por qué quería suicidarse?_ Porque ya no quería seguir siendo una molestia. Porque se había cansado de ser insultado y menospreciado día tras día. Porque estaba harto de tratar de encajar en algún lugar. Estaba harto de no ver la luz en ningún lado. Estaba harto de todo.

Horacio miró a Conway desconcertado, parpadeando rápidamente. Conway aún esperaba una respuesta de su parte, y no parecía molesto por la tardanza.

—Es difícil— terminó diciendo, y Conway asintió.

—Creo que podrías tratar de explicarme, ¿no crees?— Conway se encogió levemente de hombros—. Me gustaría ayudarte, Horacio.

—¿Ayudarme a... morir?— tal vez esto era más doloroso que la posible indiferencia de Gustabo o la alegría de Conway. Horacio quería a Conway. ¿Por qué Conway quería lastimarlo más? Horacio no sabía que a Conway le gustaba este lugar, no había sido intencionado encontrarse con él.

—A que vivas— le corrigió con tranquilidad. Horacio se rió un poco con incredulidad. Nadie le había dicho nada remotamente parecido antes, y ahora Conway, alguien que lo odiaba, se lo decía—. Así que, ¿por qué no me explicas?

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio luego de eso. Horacio bajó la vista hacia el arma en su mano. No quería explicar nada, porque la ilusión de que algo cambiaría se volvería muy grande, y Horacio no quiere sufrir más cuando se dé cuenta que en realidad todo iba a seguir igual. Horacio no quería permitirse el lujo de darle una oportunidad más a seguir el día a día. Miró a Conway, que ahora lo miraba atentamente, pero sin exigirle nada. Podía hablar, no perdía nada, porque de una u otra forma, no pasará de ese día. No estaba en sus planes. No quería que esté en sus planes.

—Simplemente estoy cansado— susurró, volviendo a mirar hacia el cielo. Le era extremadamente vergonzoso e incómodo hablar de ello, pero Conway quería saberlo—, y quiero... descansar. Yo, uhm, necesito hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... siempre estuve con... todo esto en mi cabeza y...— Horacio respiró profundo, sintiendo un peso repentino en su pecho. Parpadeó con rapidez y se lamió los labios en un gesto nervioso—... y todo se vuelve, ya sabe, ¿demasiado? Y no... no quiero seguir con todo... porque duele... y no me gusta...

Horacio respiró profundo varias veces. No le gustaba esto. Nunca había dicho nada así en voz alta. Era agobiante. Lo ahogaba. Le dolía. No le gustaba. Tenía la vista nublada y sus manos temblaban levemente. ¿Le estaba dando un ataque... de nervios? ¿De qué? Se estaba sintiendo mal, y posiblemente Conway estaba disfrutando del espectáculo. Él no podía... Miró su arma y se dispuso a quitarle el seguro. Estaría bien. Estaría bien, todo estaría bien.

—Por favor— Horacio se congeló—, deja el arma, Horacio. Quiero que hablemos. Necesito que respires, ¿si? Necesito que lo hagas. Respira conmigo— Conway comenzó a respirar lentamente, y luego de un momento Horacio comenzó a copiarle. Sentía un nudo en su garganta y pecho, y su estómago parecía invadido de insectos, mientras que escalofríos poco agradables recorrían su cuerpo. No le gustaba. La pausada respiración de Conway lo calmaba poco a poco, y pareció que pasó una eternidad hasta que volvió a sentir el aire puro en sus pulmones. Conway entrecerró los ojos cuando vio que ya no apretaba el arma con fuerza—. Muy bien. Respira. Buen trabajo.

Horacio se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Escuchó las suaves olas a pocos metros de él, la suave brisa en sus oídos y la respiración calmada y profunda de Conway. Puso toda su voluntad en calmarse. Su mano derecha soltó el arma y la pasó por la arena. Le gustaba. Esta era una sensación bonita. Relajó sus hombros y asintió levemente. Se sintió más avergonzado ante lo que hizo frente a Conway.

—Lo siento— dijo atropelladamente.

—¿Qué pasa con Gustabo, chico?— Horacio frunció el ceño confundido y se encogió de hombros. Gustabo estaba dormido.

—Nada, está en casa— miró de reojo a Conway, intentando evitar sus ojos—. No lo llames, se molestará si lo despiertas. Algunas veces tuvimos que ir de emergencia a la tienda de electrónica porque rompió el móvil, ya sabe, tirándolo al suelo o...

—No llamaré a nadie, tranquilo— interrumpió el superintendente, sonando un poco cansado pero no molesto—. Y ahora no me interesa Gustabo, me interesas tú, Horacio. Te pregunté por Gustabo porque pensé que eran amigos, mejores amigos si puedo decirlo.

—Lo somos— Horacio se sonrojó un poco—. Es decir, él es mi mejor amigo, es como, uhm, un hermano para mí.

—¿Y por qué quieres dejarlo solo?— la voz tranquila de Conway lo calmaba, pero sus preguntas hacían que su estómago se retorciera.

—Él no me quiere, señor— aclaró, y sólo cuando lo dijo en voz alta se dió cuenta lo doloroso que era. Él amaba a Gustabo, era su mejor amigo desde que lo recordaba, pero Gustabo... Gustabo seguramente lo único que deseaba era alejarse de él tanto como sea humanamente posible.

—Yo no lo creo así.

—Pues así es.

—No— Conway negó con la cabeza una vez—, no es así. Y creo que lo sabes. Siempre están juntos, ustedes son como uña y dedo.

—Más bien como uña y mugre, señor— Horacio rió sin ganas ante la perfecta metáfora—. Yo soy la suciedad de la cual Gustabo quiere deshacerse. Sólo que Gustabo es muy bueno como para decírmelo o abandonarme. Yo lo quiero, él me tiene lástima.

—Gustabo es un gilipollas— gruñó el superintendente—. No lo conozco tanto como tú, pero estoy seguro que si de lástima habláramos, él directamente nunca se hubiese quedado tanto tiempo. Horacio, Gustabo te quiere, y suicidándote no vas a alegrarlo, ni a él ni a nadie. Hay mucha gente que te aprecia. Tienes mucho más por vivir. Gente que conocer, cosas por hacer.

—No lo creo así, señor— Horacio quería llorar. ¿Mucho más por vivir? Realmente no esperaba querer seguir con vida si todo era odio hacia él—. Creo que yo ya no tengo solución para nada, y "todo lo que me queda por vivir" sólo será pura mierda.

—Todo tiene solución, Horacio, excepto la muerte. ¿Sabes lo que es la muerte?— Conway buscó sus ojos y Horacio se vio incapaz de no verlo fijamente, a pesar del temor y vergüenza por la situación—. Es la nada misma. Cielo o infierno, estás muerto. Nada que sufrir, pero nada que disfrutar. ¿Me quieres decir que nunca has disfrutado nada en tu vida? Tienes a Gustabo, que consideras un hermano. Tienes amigos, un trabajo. Hasta una maldita mascota. Te gusta bailar, y la... moda. Muerto no tienes nada, no te gusta nada, no sientes nada— Conway chasqueó la lengua, y con un movimiento de su mano señaló a su alrededor—. Mira todo esto, Horacio: el amanecer, la playa tranquila, las vistas: son cosas simples que en realidad merecen más aprecio. Muerto no lo apreciarás. ¿Entiendes, me imagino, mi punto?

Lo hacía, vaya si no, pero no terminaba de convencerlo. No quería esperanzas, todo era peor cuando se rompían, pero Conway... Conway decía cosas con sentido... La muerte es nada. No hay nada más. Horacio quería nada, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de morir y ser nada. Disfrutar nada. Pero tampoco sufriría. Nadie lo insultaría, ni lo odiaría, nada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Nadie lo querría tampoco, pero en ese caso, ¿quién lo quería ahora? Nadie, nada. ¿No era nada, acaso? ¿Sin estar muerto?

—Sólo quiero acabar con todo...

—La muerte. No es. La solución— Conway miró hacia el cielo—. He visto mucho, he vivido mucho. Compañeros muertos, suicidios... Mi propia familia murió frente a mis ojos— miró con fuerza a Horacio, serio—, y puedo decirte que no lo vale. No vale la pena morir porque uno lo quiere. Si vas a morir, que sea porque así tiene que ser. Tú no decidiste vivir, Horacio, tú no tiraste los dados para ello. No tienes derecho a tirar los dados para elegir cuándo morir. No eres puto Dios. Tienes. Que. Vivir.

Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Horacio. Sabía que Conway tenía razón. Conway era muy inteligente. Conway vivió el triple que él, vivió cosas que Horacio no podría imaginarse jamás, en la guerra y en el día a día. Perdió a su familia, al parecer frente a sus ojos, a su mujer y a sus hijos... Conway les dijo a él y a Gustabo que le recordaban a sus hijos. Horacio deseaba ser su hijo, si tenía que desear algo.

—¿Qué le diría a sus hijos— Conway parpadeó lentamente—, si alguna vez alguno de ellos se encontrara en una situación así?

—¿"Situación así"? ¿Quieres que te diga lo que yo le hubiese dicho a mis hijos si alguna vez ellos... se hubiesen querido... suicidar?— cuando Horacio asintió despacio, Conway guardó silencio durante un minuto antes de suspirar con fuerza y negar con la cabeza— . La vida es dura, Horacio. Algunos tienen buenas vidas, otros tienen malas vidas. Toman buenas o malas decisiones, hacen las cosas bien o mal. A veces es morir o matar, a veces no. Pero se vive, Horacio, se vive cada momento, bueno o malo, peligroso o aburrido. ¿Tienes problemas? Buscas una solución. ¿Necesitas hablar con alguien? Lo haces. Me has dicho una vez que querías estar en el cuerpo para salvar a la gente, pero lo siguiente que sé es que recibo un mensaje tuyo que me pide que "cuide a Gustabo" como última petición tuya. ¿Quieres salvar gente, Horacio? Primero aprende a salvarte a ti mismo.

Horacio temblaba. Quería abrazar a Conway. Quería abrirse el cráneo con una bala. Quería gritar. Quería muchas cosas, pero su cuerpo estaba congelado mientras aún miraba a Conway, que había roto el contacto visual cuando terminó de hablar, y ahora veía incómodo hacia el cielo.

—¿Puedo abrazarlo?— susurró Horacio, sabiendo la respuesta a eso pero aún así sin perder nada por preguntarlo. Con su mano libre de secó las lágrimas, aunque aún sentía ganas de llorar. Nada cambiaría, pero al parecer hoy no podría terminar nada—. Esto es estúpido. Nada cambiará, todo seguirá igual. Usted es bueno ahora porque tengo un arma en la mano, pero a penas sepa que hizo un buen trabajo... Gustabo me seguirá odiando, usted también. Yo también. ¿De qué sirve prolongar el obvio final? Sólo me duele a mí, sólo les molesta a ustedes. No quiero ser una molestia. No me gusta serlo.

—No lo eres, imbécil— Conway no lo miraba, pero se acercó un poco más a Horacio—. Si sueltas el arma, te abrazaré. Es mi condición.

Horacio abrió los ojos sorprendido. El arma en su mano quemaba repentinamente ante la idea de recibir el abrazo de Conway nuevamente y sentir ese calor familiar y agradable en su pecho. Quería abrazarlo, quería abrazar muchísimo a Conway. Pero tenía miedo. Conway tenía un trabajo: disuadirlo de que se suicide. Cuando lo cumpla, seguramente le recriminirá por haberlo hecho perder el tiempo, por ser tan llorica o hasta por no haberse matado. Bajó la vista hacia el arma. Su brazo izquierdo rozaba con el derecho del superintendente. Horacio era un imbécil. Horacio estaba solo en el mundo, y Conway sacaba provecho de ello.

Horacio dejó el arma en la arena, frente a Conway. Encontraría otra arma, se la quitaría a Gustabo, o simplemente se cortaría las venas. Pero quería ese abrazo. Podría vivir un día más por un último abrazo que lo hiciera sentir querido. Conway asintió y luego pasó un brazo por los hombros de Horacio, atrayéndolo levemente hacia sí. Horacio se mordió el labio y, en un acto de terrible valentía y estupidez, se giró lo suficiente como para pasar sus brazos por el cuello de Conway, quedando casi de espaldas al amanecer y ocultando su rostro en un hombro del superintendente. Lo único que hizo Conway, luego de unos segundos, fue pasar su otro brazo por la espalda de Horacio y atraerlo un poco más. Horacio sentía la presión en su pecho y sólo quería cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del sentimiento de sentirse protegido entre los brazos de quien él consideraba su mentor. Era agradable la ilusión de que alguien lo protegía. Cálido.

—Cálmate, Horacio— la mano de Conway que estaba en la espalda de Horacio comenzó a moverse suavemente de arriba abajo, en un torpe intento de confortación. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos fuertemente cerrados de Horacio, terminando en la chaqueta de Conway; el hombre se notaba incómodo ante el abrazo, pero no parecía querer alejarlo o soltarlo, y Horacio estaba profundamente agradecido. Necesitaba ese abrazo. Demasiado. Se acurrucó un poco más contra el hombre, escondiendo aún más su rostro. Estaba avergonzado a morir, quería que Conway se vaya y lo dejara morir en paz, quería que no lo soltara nunca, quería seguir sintiéndose tan seguro como se sentía en ese momento.

El brazo que rodeaba el hombro de Horacio lo apretó brevemente.

—El sol siempre brilla— Horacio respiró hondo escuchando la calmada voz de Conway—. A pesar de todo, siempre brilla. Hay veces que las nubes lo tapan, a veces las nubes son tan oscuras que logran opacar por completo los rayos de luz, pero a pesar de todo, el sol sigue brillando. Siempre brilla, sin importar que haya un maldito huracán en frente. ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? Que el huracán terminará en algún momento, que las nubes se irán y el sol volverá a brillar en todo su esplendor. ¿Entiendes, Horacio?

—A usted le gusta mucho el sol, señor— Horacio susurró, alejándose un poco del hombro del otro para que lo entienda. Sintió a Conway negar con la cabeza.

—No, no es mi punto, pero en realidad admiro al sol, si quieres saberlo— Conway se removió un poco y separó a Horacio a pesar de la resistencia del otro. Aún lo tenía abrazado por lo hombros, pero lo había obligado a volver su cuerpo hacia el sol naciente, a pesar de tenerlo medio apoyado en sí. Horacio tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada nublada por las lágrimas, y el sol hacía que le dolieran levemente al estarlo viendo fijamente—. El sol es... es valiente. El sol ve toda la mierda del mundo, ¿sabes? Las guerras, las muertes, la sangre derramada, las obscenidades que ocurren en el día a día y los mil pecados cometidos por segundo, pero sigue brillando. Los días de lluvia, donde las nubes oscuras hacen que toda la ciudad se vea pálida gracias a la poca luz que hay, los días donde el sol no es visible para ninguno de nosotros, son días problemáticos para el sol, pues nadie puede apreciarlo. Hay gente que lo extraña, hay gente que no, no te lo voy a negar, pero al final del día se nota su ausencia, y muchas veces su necesidad. El sol, luego de la tormenta, brilla. Brilla con fuerza en venganza por el día que no pudo hacerlo. Nada apaga al sol, Horacio, nada ni nadie puede hacerlo. ¿Sabes lo increíble que es eso? ¿El hecho de no poder apagar al sol nunca?

—El sol siempre brilla— Horacio terminó susurrando, asintiendo y sonriendo levemente—, porque es valiente.

—Si el sol siempre brilla, Horacio, ¿por qué no vas a brillar tú también?

Horacio parpadeó despacio, la sonrisa borrándose de su rostro. El sol brilla porque es valiente. Horacio no era valiente, Horacio era un mierdas.

—Yo no soy valiente. No puedo brillar, no merezco hacerlo.

—Ojalá fuera tan difícil apagar el brillo de las personas como lo es apagar el brillo del sol— Conway suspiró—. Todos, y digo _todos_ , brillan, de una forma u otra. Tú, Horacio, permíteme decirlo, eres de las personas que más ha brillado que he conocido en mi asquerosa existencia. Te has vuelto posiblemente un segundo maldito sol en mi vida, me guste o no, y eso...

—Si no te gusta, bien podrías dejar que "me apague", ¿no crees?— Horacio comenzó a alejarse de Conway, pero éste lo aseguró con su brazo con fuerza, sin dejarlo alejarse.

—Como decía, eres mi segundo sol diario, y podría decir que eres una ayuda, para muchos en realidad— Horacio se rió con amargura y Conway lo miró de reojo—. Cuando el sol está opacado, estás ahí, y me recuerdas que a pesar de toda la mierda, hay que seguir brillando. ¿Crees que yo, el puto Dios de ésta ciudad y de tu vida, no me entero de toda la mierda, Horacio? La gente dice muchas cosas, el noventa por ciento de las mismas son pura basura sobre otros, y sé perfectamente que la gente que ha hablado contigo ha sido una completa mierda, yo posiblemente el peor de todos, pero no hay cosa que me jodería más que no verte brillar, créeme.

Quedaron en silencio luego de ello. Horacio nunca había escuchado decir a Conway nada bueno sobre él, y ahora le decía que era ¿su segundo sol? ¿Y que no quería que dejara de brillar? Horacio no sabía qué pensar, porque al igual que todo lo que decía podía ser verdad, podía ser un intento bastante elaborado de Conway de simplemente no querer cargar realmente con su cadáver. Horacio se pasó una mano por su rostro, secándose las mejillas húmedas. Le comenzaba a doler la cabeza y todo se había vuelto demasiado como para hacerlo sentir increíblemente cansado. Quería estar en su cama en ese momento y dormir durante varios días. Nada iba a cambiar, y lo sabía. Mañana estaría en el trabajo, la gente lo insultaría, Gustabo lo seguirá odiando, Conway lo seguirá menospreciando, y él se seguirá sintiendo mal día tras día. Seguirá estando solo, seguirá siendo una molestia para todos y seguirá con su cabeza repleta de mierda.

No cambiaría nada.

—Lamento haberlo molestado, señor— la voz baja de Horacio cortó el silencio sin ser abrupto—. Prometo que no volverá a pasar.

—Mhm— Conway suspiró y lo soltó, comenzando a ponerse de pie. El arma que Horacio había soltado ahora estaba siendo guardada en la chaqueta del superintendente. Horacio no había despegado la vista del sol cada vez más alto, sintiendo la pérdida del abrazo cada segundo que pasaba. Conway le tendió una mano, mirándolo—. Vámonos.

Horacio dudó unos segundos y luego aceptó la ayuda para levantarse. No volvió a mirar hacia atrás mientras seguía a Conway hacia una camioneta gris que estaba a varios metros de ellos, cerca del Audi en donde vino Horacio. Suspiró mientras se desviaba del camino que marcaba Conway y se dirigía a su coche. Gustabo despertaría en pocas horas, y él se sentía bastante cansado, pero aún tenía que trabajar. Conway había sido muy estricto con el tema de la obligación que ahora tenían con el trabajo, y ningún tipo de problema absurdo que Horacio haya tenido era una excusa para no ir a trabajar. No quería que Conway lo despidiera, le gustaba ser policía a pesar de todo.

Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de su coche, Conway le llamó la atención.

—Vendrás conmigo. Llamaré a alguno de mis chicos a buscar el Audi— Conway se subió a su camioneta sin esperar respuesta y abrió la puerta del acompañante desde dentro, mirando a Horacio—. Anda.

Horacio se encogió de hombros y entró sin mucho esfuerzo en el coche de Conway, quien arrancó y con rapidez se adentró a la carretera semivacía fácilmente. Horacio se dedicó a ver el paisaje que pasaba rápidamente por la ventanilla cerrada, evitando pensar en algo. Quería una pastilla para aliviar su dolor de cabeza y dormir, nada más. Recostó su cabeza contra la ventanilla y miró hacia el cielo desprovisto de nubes, disfrutando del silencio en la cabina. Normalmente cuando iba en un coche con Conway la radio del cuerpo siempre activa, pero éste era un buen cambio, el estar en un silencio que en otra situación hubiese sido bastante cómodo. Cerró los ojos disfrutando la suave vibración del coche, adormeciéndose.

Parece que pasaron segundos de cuando había cerrado los ojos, pero cuando los volvió a abrir el sol estaba más alto y la camioneta estaba detenida. Horacio se reincorporó en el asiento y miró hacia Conway, qué estaba con un cigarrillo a medio fumar en una mano y el móvil en la otra, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Un segundo...— Conway susurró, escribiendo con una mano rápidamente en el móvil. Horacio parpadeó y miró alrededor para ubicarse. Era un barrio privado, eso estaba claro, pero no sabía cuál. ¿Allí vivía Conway? Miró la casa que estaba a su derecha. Era una casa bonita y familiar, para nada del estilo que pensaba del superintendente. Sonrió de costado, el hombre era una caja de sorpresas—. Bien, baja.

Conway salió del coche y esperó hasta que Horacio hizo lo mismo para cerrarlo y luego comenzó a dirigirse hacia la casa a la que Horacio había prestado atención. Horacio le siguió en silencio y cuando entraron a la casa se quedó quieto cerca del sofá cercanco a la entrada esperando instrucciones por parte de Conway, quien se perdió por un pasillo. Miró a su alrededor y no se sorprendió de que no hubiera ningún tipo de indicio de que allí viviera alguien. Los muebles del lugar estaban prácticamente vacíos sin contar con algún que otro libro o pieza de decoración al azar, y si Horacio fuera lo suficientemente observador posiblemente lograría ver una fina capa de polvo cubrirlo todo. Conway reapareció dos minutos después y se dirigió hacia la cocina, visible para Horacio, y se sirvió un vaso de agua, bebiéndolo de un trago largo. Suspiró y luego miró a Horacio.

—¿Quieres beber algo o comer algo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que has comido?

—Hace unas horas cené con Gustabo, señor— Horacio negó con la cabeza suavemente. No tenía hambre ni sed, sólo tenía sueño. Apretó sus labios para evitar que un bostezo se le escapara, pero Conway levantó una ceja—. Lo siento.

—Ven— Conway lo dirigió por el pasillo y abrió la primera puerta, instándolo a entrar con un movimiento de cabeza—. Duerme un rato, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero si me necesitas, sólo tienes que llamarme. ¿Queda claro?

Horacio vio con anhelo la cama de dos plazas frente a él, y sin pensarlo en absoluto asintió y luego se arrojó sobre la cama sin ningún cuidado, acomodándose lo suficiente como para apreciar la cómoda almohada antes de caer dormido profundamente.

Conway miró al hombre dormido en su cama y respiró hondo. Esto no terminaba aquí, ninguna de esas situaciones se resolvía de un momento para el otro y él lo sabía. Ojalá fuera tan fácil, en especial con Horacio. Él lo sabía, en el fondo de su mente, que en algún momento Horacio llegaría a este punto, por más que no quisiera aceptarlo. Horacio era único en esa ciudad, y al ser único, era uno de los mejores blancos para utilizar las mejores armas, que para bien o para mal eran las palabras. Horacio era alguien que recibía insultos cada tres respiraciones, a veces merecidos y a veces no, pero nadie es completamente inmune, al final del día. Todos tienen un límite, y Horacio había llegado a suyo, ya sea por otros o hasta por sus propios pensamientos. Conway quería, _necesitaba,_ salvar a Horacio, pero _joder_ si él no sabía lo difícil que era salvarte de tu propia mierda.

Suspirando, Conway dejó la puerta de su habitación abierta y se dirigió hacia fuera de la casa, sacando su móvil con molestia. Ya le había escrito a Volkov sobre su ausencia en ese día informándole de la situación y, a pesar de la insistencia de su comisario, le prohibió completamente el informar a Gustabo sobre el tema. A pesar de la imagen negativa que tenía Horacio de su relación con Gustabo, Conway no era imbécil. Gustabo era un gilipollas, él lo dijo, pero estaba más que claro que mataría y moriría por Horacio, a pesar de que a veces no lo trataba demasiado bien. Gustabo hacía muchas idioteces por impulso e instinto, y si se enterase de que Horacio quiere terminar con su vida, la sangre derramada a manos de Gustabo crearía un océano en la ciudad, sinceramente. Gustabo, según Conway, cuando _quería_ era un tipo centrado, pero al final del día es un hombre que se juntó durante mucho tiempo con gente peligrosa y terminó agarrando ciertas actitudes, por lo que Conway _tenía_ que controlarlo.

Realmente lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era explicarle al alcalde el motivo por el cual la ciudad se volvió un océano de sangre y la población se redujo a cero.

Conway levantó la vista hacia el sol de media mañana. _Realmente_ necesitaba dormir un poco, pero uno de sus chicos estaba pensando en acabar con su vida. Suspiró. El sol brillaba. Su chico estaba cansado mentalmente y estaba durmiendo. El sol aún brillaba.

*

—Horacio, despierta.

Horacio abrió los ojos lentamente, disfrutando de la comodidad de la cama y lo calentito que se sentía bajo las sábanas. Aún estaba cansado, muy cansado y quería seguir durmiendo unos cuantos días más. ¿Cuánto había dormido ya? ¿Media hora, una? No sabía a qué hora se había dormido, pero a las nueve comenzaba su turno en la comisaría, por lo que a las ocho ya debería de estar despertando a Gustabo. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se reincorporó con rapidez, sólo para que manos gentiles pero fuertes lo empujaran contra el respaldo de la cama, sin dejarlo levantarse. Horacio enfocó el rostro tranquilo de Conway. Al no tener las gafas de sol puestas, los ojos marrones de Conway lo miraban fijamente con una mirada calculadora.

—Tienes que comer— continuó Conway, señalando con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza un plato de sopa de verduras que estaba sobre la mesa de noche. Horacio vio la comida un poco sorprendido—, no has comido nada en más de dieciséis horas. Es sopa en lata, pero no soy de cocinar mucho, así que te conformas con que lo haya calentado.

Horacio dejó que Conway le pasara con cuidado el plato de sopa y disfrutó la calidez que invadió sus manos. No tenía hambre, en realidad, pero comenzó a comer lentamente bajo la mirada del otro hombre. Su estómago se cerraba cada vez más con cada bocado que daba, pero se obligaba a tragar. Suspiró luego de su quinto bocado, apoyando el plato de sopa sobre su regazo, mirándolo atentamente para evitar la mirada de Conway. La vergüenza y la incomodidad comenzó mezclarse con su cansancio y sintió las lágrimas llenar sus ojos.

—¿Estoy despedido, no es así?— terminó diciendo en voz baja, teniendo más que claro que por haberse quedado dormido y encima molestar al súper ya no iban a aguantar más nada de su parte. En parte justificaba su llanto con eso, sin querer pensar en el hecho de que lo arruinó por completo y todavía seguía con vida.

Otro día más, y peor que los anteriores.

Ya no tenía trabajo, y si había algo bueno en eso es que Gustabo estaría más feliz al ya no tener que aguantarlo a él también en el trabajo. Un Gustabo contento siempre hacía sentir bien a Horacio, a pesar de que tal vez algunas veces era a su costa y para mal. Horacio tal vez debería buscar trabajo nuevamente con los basureros o volver con los buzos, en caso de que Conway lo mantuviera vigilado para que no vuelva a lo de esa madrugada. Horacio casi se ríe al terminar el pensamiento. Conway ya había hecho su parte con Horacio, ya no tenía la obligación de vigilarlo ni mucho menos. Horacio bien podría suicidarse esa misma noche al volver a su casa y a Conway no se le movería ni un cabello.

—Horacio— las manos de Conway tomaron las muñecas del de cresta, cuyas manos habían comenzado a rascar nerviosamente su cuello, dejando marcas. Horacio se mordió el labio inferior para evitar soltar un sollozo. _No seas maricón, a nadie le gustan los maricones_ —. Tranquilo, chico.

Por segunda vez en ese día, y tercera vez en todo su tiempo juntos, Horacio se encontraba en los brazos de Conway. Horacio tomó una respiración profunda antes de dejar que todo lo que llevaba acumulado desde esa mañana se liberara en un llanto desconsolado. Su frente estaba apoyada contra el hombro del súper y sus lágrimas mojaban la camiseta, pero no le interesó en ese momento, no cuando Conway le susurruba cada cierto tiempo que estaba bien, no cuando una mano le acariciaba lentamente la espalda en consuelo. Podía contar con una mano la de veces que había recibido un trato así, y siempre hacían que en los momentos de soledad se sintiera peor, pero los anhelaba.

—Lo siento— susurró Conway luego de unos minutos, después de que Horacio dejara de llorar y regulase su respiración—. Lamento no poder... hacer _más_. Y... _ésto_ no va a acabar aquí, Horacio, yo no creo eso. No soy imbécil. La mierda que te tira abajo cada día, y en especial la que hay en tus pensamientos, no se van a apagar de un momento a otro, lo sé. Y lo entiendo. Pero _necesito_ que lo intentes. _Necesito_ que veas que eres luz propia, que veas que ésto, _todo ésto_ , es solamente una tormenta. Una que, creo personalmente, ha durado demasiado tiempo— Conway alejó el rostro de Horacio de su hombro y lo obligó a mirarlo fijamente. Los ojos rojos y húmedos de Horacio le devolvían la mirada con el temor y la tristeza nublándolos por completo—. ¿Confías en mí?

—Algunas veces— contestó sin pensar, para luego avergonzarse levemente—. Es decir...

—Pues que ésta vez sea una de esas veces, Horacio. Confía en mí cuando te digo que la tormenta ya ha durado demasiado tiempo— Conway colocó sus manos en los hombros de Horacio y los apretó levemente, una mirada complicada en su rostro—. Es hora de que el sol vuelva a brillar, hijo, pero necesito tu palabra de que harás hasta lo imposible para que eso suceda. ¿Puedes hacerlo, Horacio?

Horacio no quería comprometerse a nada, _de verdad_ que no, pero Conway parecía tan serio y preocupado, tan preocupado por Horacio, por su vida, y además, ese "hijo" que utilizó...

Horacio no podía verse a sí mismo negarle algo en este momento, por más que luego se arrepienta. Él lo intentaría, porque está haciendo una promesa _seria_ , y a Horacio no le gusta romper promesas. Sólo esperaba poder cumplirla, y en caso de que no pueda, Conway no se enoje con él.

Suspirando, asintió lentamente.

—Sí, señor— susurró, bajando la mirada. Se sorprendió al sentir un pequeño peso en su frente y luego vio el rostro de Conway muy cerca del suyo, aunque los ojos del hombre estaban cerrados fuertemente y tenía los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido—. ¿Señor?

—Horacio... ya perdí una familia una vez— susurró Conway. Horacio tragó saliva—, y aunque esto es posiblemente demasiado peso, voy a ser egoísta contigo y te voy a pedir algo que suena hasta mezquino, pero... _no me hagas perder otra familia_. No... no podría soportarlo— Horacio se estremeció levemente ante lo rota que sonaba la voz Conway y deseó no tener que escucharla más—. Tú eres... tú mantienes a salvo a mi familia y si algo te sucediera...

Horacio entendió, entonces, que hablaba de Gustabo. Por un segundo tonto creía que hablaba de él, pero era obvio, si lo pensaba. Muchas imágenes de Conway con Gustabo pasaron por su cabeza, y se dió cuenta que a Conway le convenía mantener vivo a Horacio para proteger a Gustabo. A pesar de que su pecho dolía y las lágrimas volvían a caer por su rostro, asintió firmemente. Podía hacer eso, si con eso protegía a Gustabo y mantenía viva la nueva familia de Conway. Se conformaba con verlos a los dos felices, por más que nunca podría estar en el mismo libro que ellos.

—Protegeré a Gustabo de todo lo que haga falta y más, señor— la voz rota de Horacio hizo que Conway abriera los ojos y lo mirara fijamente. Tenía los ojos rojos pero secos, y Horacio deseó ser tan fuerte como él. Un segundo después, la decepción y la tristeza inhundaron los ojos del súper.

—No hablaba de Gustabo. No sólo él, en cualquier caso— Conway se alejó de Horacio pero aún mantuvo el agarre en sus hombros, sin dejar de verlo—. Hablaba de ti. Ya te lo he dicho, pero supongo que es algo que no puedes entender, aunque quisieras. Tu... Gustabo y tu... me recuerdan a mis hijos. Daniel era... _único_. Tenía una forma de ver el mundo, a pesar de su corta edad... Y Matty... Matty era un niño problema increíble, ¿sabes? Pero... eran mis pequeños...— Conway respiró hondo y negó con la cabeza—. Tú eres... no puedo permitirme que algo te suceda, Horacio... No me lo perdonaría...

No hablaron en absoluto luego de eso. El teléfono de Conway había estado sonando en demasía desde que Horacio se había despertado y posiblemente desde antes, pero sólo le prestaron atención cuando escucharon las sirenas de un coche patrulla fuera de la casa, cuando los dos se encontraban sentados en el salón de estar, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. La puerta fue violentamente golpeada dos veces mientras Conway se dirigía a abrirla, y luego fue abierta de una patada. Conway, a dos metros de distancia, frunció el ceño y suspiró de disgusto.

—Anormal. Que eres puto anormal...

Gustabo entró con un revólver apuntando, aunque lo bajó al ver a Horacio y Conway mirándolo, al parecer sanos y salvos.

—¿Anormal, yo?— Gustabo frunció el ceño y se dirigió hasta Horacio, viéndolo fijamente con una mirada evaluadora. Horacio sonrió como pudo y Gustabo volvió a ver a Conway—. Ustedes, en cualquier caso. Los he estado llamando toda la puta mañana y parte de la tarde en los momentos libres, y Volkov me ha dado la información sólo porque lo amenacé con dejarlo encerrado en el puto vestidor con su novia esa. ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo aquí?

Horacio se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hasta Gustabo para calmarlo, pero Conway fue más rápido.

—Creo, Gustabín, que no recuerdas que soy tu puto superior— Conway se acercó amenazante hasta Gustabo, casi como un perro mostrando los dientes, pero para sorpresa de Horacio y Gustabo, solamente se cruzó de brazos y suspiró con molestia—. Aquí tu amigo se fue a un bar anoche y se olvidó de que tenía un puto trabajo, y como no dejaba de mandarme mensajes diciendo que quería mucho su placa y no sé qué mierdas más, he decidido buscarlo y dormirlo a base de hostias.

Horacio miró sorprendido a Conway, aunque asintió con rapidez cuando él lo miró con intención y Gustabo lo miró interrogante.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste anoche que querías ir a un bar?— Gustabo se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pareciendo molesto—. Tú sabes que no tienes mucha resistencia al alcohol. Deberías haberme dicho y bebíamos en el piso. Tengo mucho alcohol, ¿sabes?

—Ya te habías dormido— se defendió como pudo, aunque por la mirada que recibió no parecía muy creíble. Conway se aclaró la garganta.

—Muy bien, niños— Conway abrió sus brazos con una sonrisa falsa y señaló la destruida puerta—, podéis iros a la mierda. Mañana quiero sus culos en la comisaría bien temprano, ¿entienden eso?

Gustabo rodó los ojos y comenzó a salir de la casa, con Horacio siguiéndole el paso sintiéndose repentinamente como una carga para Conway. Evitó mirarlo mientras pasaba por su lado, pero fue detenido rápidamente por una mano en su hombro. Aún así, mantuvo su vista en el suelo.

—Cuando te vuelvas a sentir así, como sean las dos de la tarde o las dos de la mañana, avísame— Conway apretó un poco su agarre en Horacio, aunque no lo suficientemente como para doler. Horacio lo miró de reojo—. Hablaremos, haremos algo para solucionarlo si así lo quieres, pero no... quisiera que estés solo en esos momentos, ¿comprendes?

Horacio tragó saliva y asintió. Una pequeña esperanza se abría paso con fuerza a través de él, no mucha, pero la suficiente como para creer que _tal vez_ sí podría salir vivo de esa noche. Conway le palmeó con suavidad el brazo y lo dejó ir.

Conway no dejó de ver a Horacio hasta que éste se subió al coche patrulla en el que vino Gustabo, quien por su parte aún no se había subido al vehículo y se había apoyado contra el mismo. Conway dirigió su vista a Gustabo para gritarle que se vaya hasta que se topó con la mirada fija y fría del hombre.

Conway conocía esa mirada. A veces la encontraba en el espejo.

No era un buen augurio.


End file.
